Blast Zone
by cookiesgal24
Summary: It's been 4 years since Naomi had seen any of the Tracy Brothers. But a series of events leads to her being thrust back into their lives. Olympic Games, Track Meets and romantic dates all come to an end when Naomi learns the Tracy Family's closest kept secret in the most unexpected way. AU. Sequel to Glass Shards
1. Chapter 1

28 year old FBI Agent Naomi Winchester was annoyed. When she had been called in to help with a case for the New York division of the CJC, she had expected to in and out. And she did exactly that. With the case practically wrapped up, Naomi had packed her bags and was out the door to catch her plane back to Washington, DC. Of course the world had better plans. Mother Nature had whipped up the hurricane known as Hurricane Nick. Even with strong gusts and waves, four teenagers had gone swimming in the sea. Yes it was a brilliant idea with the heat that New York had recently come across but when a hurricane was approaching? Not so much. Even then Naomi wouldn't have been there. But a senator's daughter was one of the four teenagers and DC had agreed to lend Naomi for a few more days because of her reputation of getting High Profile cases closed and out of the press for as long as possible. Now she was stuck organising Search and Rescue teams so that they could bring the stupid teen's home. If this hadn't had happened, Naomi would be back in her apartment looking through the photos of her parents and little brother like she did every year on July 14th. But she was even more worried than she was annoyed. Hurricane Nick was closer now and the winds caused Naomi's long brown hair to be thrown into her face. If they didn't find the teens soon, the teen's only hope would be International Rescue. And it could be very slim hope. Intelligence Agencies, like the FBI and NSA, were very suspicious of the group of rescuers. With the anonymity that they had along with the machines they used could pose a threat if it ever got in the wrong hands or the men turned dark. International Rescue, on the other, hand never liked to tie themselves to a country and very rarely came if it was the Navy, Air Force, Army or Intelligence Agencies that called. Hopefully they would come to this rescue. Soon any attempts of a rescue using what Naomi had been issued would be too hard to do.

"Agent Winchester!" The techie called out "I still can't get the Thunderbirds,"

"Just keep trying!" Naomi ordered. She brought her walkie talkie to her mouth.

"Agent Zillwood – Status update please,"

"We've managed to find them. But there's no way we'll be able to get to them. Breaker's Point is too unstable on a normal day to support too much weight, imagine what it would be like now,"

"I get the picture Zillwood. Send me the coordinates. Try to get in contact with them. We'll need to know exactly what injuries, if any, have been sustained,"

"This is International Rescue. What is your situation?" The radio crackled. Naomi snatched the communicator from the tech guy's hand.

"This is FBI Agent Naomi Winchester. We've got four teenagers at Breaker's Point clinging to life. The point is highly unstable on a normal day to support anything more than a four wheel drive. With Hurricane Nick blowing, we have no chance," Naomi said "I know that you don't like coming to the call of an Intelligence Agency and my superiors and colleagues don't exactly trust you boys but if we're to save these teens, we need the help of International Rescue. There's no other way to save them according to the locals,"

"I'll see what I can do. Keep this line open. Do you by any chance know the condition that they are in?"

"No. We've only just found them. I'm heading out after this conversation. By the time I get there, hopefully we'll have some idea of what's going on,"

"I'll be in contact soon," The man cut the connection. Naomi grabbed a FBI raincoat.

"If International Rescue call again, transfer the call to my radio," She ordered

"What's the situation John?" Jeff Tracy asked his second born. The hologram of the older blond hair, blue eyed Tracy started speaking.

"Well the FBI are in a bit of a pickle Dad," John replied "Four teenagers have been found at Breaker's Point, clinging to life. According to the agent in charge, the point isn't stable enough to hold more than a four wheel drive on a good day. With Hurricane Nick approaching New York, it will incredibly unstable. We're the teenager's only hope,"

"Anything else?" Jeff asked

"The agent is heading to Breaker's Point as we speak. She's said that by the time she gets there they'll hopefully have made contact,"

"Tell her that we're on our way John,"

"We're going dad," Virgil said as he and Scott left their seats and headed for their entrances for their 'birds.

"Can I go Dad?" 17 year old Alan asked "Someone has to keep 2 steady for the rescue platform and I don't see Gordon anywhere," Jeff laughed. 90% of the time it would have been the fourth born, 20 year old Gordon, going on missions like this. But with Gordon in America for final preparations for the Olympics, Alan had been picking up the slack.

"Go on," Alan exited the lounge to go down into the hangers. Jeff smiled as the heard the engines of Thunderbird 1 take off.

"International Rescue to Agent Winchester,"

"Agent Winchester, go ahead International Rescue," Naomi answered her crackling radio.

"Thunderbird one will be with you within 40 minutes and Thunderbird two will be another six minutes after that. Op One will be contacting you soon but in the meantime do you know of any causalities or injuries?"

"I hope your man brought the big first aid kit. We have a broken leg on a 19 year old male with cuts and bruises of everyone. Thank you for coming to help,"

"Thanks for the information Agent,"

"Thunderbird One to Agent Winchester,"

"Hello Thunderbird One, what can I do for you?"

"I'm 20 minutes out from your position, is there anywhere I can land and set up a mobile control?"

"We've got a tent about 2 miles down the coast from Breaker's Point. When you land tell the guys that they're to follow your orders under the order of Agent Naomi Winchester. Hopefully they'll cooperate,"

"Thank you for your cooperation Agent,"

"No problem,"

Thunderbird One had set up the mobile control with no problem and Thunderbird Two had arrived on scene shortly after.

"Here's the plan Agent Winchester," Virgil instructed "Op 5 will lower the rescue platform from Two with me on it. We need a second person to help get the teenagers onto the platform so we'll stop on the way down so that you can come. Between the two of us we'll be able to get those teens off the ledge and into the medical bay real quick,"

"Okay, let's do this," Agent Winchester said.

The platform stop level to the wet and cold teenagers.

"Our priority should be the boy with the broken leg," Op 3 said.

"And the Senator's daughter," Naomi muttered. With help of the two female teenagers, she and Op 3 were able to get the broken leg boy onto the platform.

"Okay which one of you is Ellen?" Naomi asked. The blond female raised her hand

"Ellen, you're next," Ellen shook her head.

"I'm afraid of heights. And metal cages,"

"I'll handle this Op 3," Naomi told the International Rescue operative "Ellen, my name is Agent Naomi Winchester. Your father told me about your fears but if you're to survive today we need you to grab our hands so we can get you back to your father. I know what you're going through. I hated being in a car for years after my parents died in car accident. But I was strong. And we need you to be stronger so that you can keep your friend alive while we get the others on board. It will be quick ride up to the medic bay and then back home," She held out her hand. Op 3 did the same. Ellen grabbed both hands and got pulled into the metal cage known as the Rescue Platform. The other two teens were easier to get on. But when Naomi pulled the final teen up, her hand slipped. And she fell overboard. Op 3 reacted quickly, dropping to his knees and grabbing Naomi's hand. With help of the other boy, he was able to pull her onto the platform. Of course, nearly falling had consequences on the 28 year old female. She started hyperventilating. She was feeling something that hadn't happened in over 10 years.

"Agent Winchester!" Op 3 called out "You need to calm down!"

"I'm having a panic attack!" Naomi said "I need to you hold me by my shoulders and listen," Op 3 did as he was told.

"What now?" He asked.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy. Born on April 4th and has been around for 29 years. He's got black hair and caramel eyes," She said "John Glenn Tracy, October 8th. His 27th birthday is in a few months. Blond hair and blue eyes,"

Virgil blinked behind his mask. The female agent was reciting his brother's descriptions. John had said that the agent was called Naomi Winchester. Why hadn't they made the connection? Why hadn't he made it sooner? The FBI Agent was none other than his oldest brother's childhood best friend, Naomi Winchester. The girl who lived next door to him for most of his life was sitting right in front of him. He hadn't seen her for over four years.

"Virgil Grissom Tracy. He'll be 24 on August 15th. Brown hair and brown eyes,"

"Keep going," Virgil said as he saw that her breathing was almost regular again.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, but we like to call him Squirt or Copper Head. Red hair and brown eyes. I believe he's 20 now and his birthday is Valentine's Day," Naomi said "And finally the Sprout or Alan Sheppard Tracy. Probably 17 I think. Blond hair and blues eyes like his mum and older brother. March the 12th," Naomi's breathing was back to normal a couple of breaths later.

"Op 3! Are you ready for me to let the platform up or not?" Alan's impatient voice came over his helmet's ear piece.

"Take her up Op 5," Virgil responded.

"Have you had a panic attack before?" Virgil asked Naomi as she sat on a chair in the medical bay, wrapped in a blanket. He knew the answer already but he had to keep pretence up that they did not know each other.

"I haven't had one since I was 15. So, yes I've had a few but not in a long time. I guess it was the whole near death experience on the anniversary of another near death experience," Naomi replied, playing with a gold ring with two diamonds set on either side of a ruby on a gold necklace "My parents and little brother died in a car accident when I was six. I got a scar from the surgery to remove a glass shard that got lodged in my arm. And, whoever you are, if you could keep the whole I-know-every-single-description-of-the-sons-of-Jeff-Tracy under wraps for me, I'll be grateful. I knew the boys growing up,"

"Of course I will," Virgil said "Now if you excuse me, I've got to go talk to my co-pilot and land Two somewhere safe where you and the others can get proper medical attention," Naomi nodded. Virgil left the medical bay and entered the cockpit.

"What took so long Virg?" Alan asked, confused.

"Naomi had a panic attack," Virgil explained "Had to calm her down first,"

"So you and the Agent already on first name basis?"

"We all are on a first name basis with this FBI Agent. Do you know who she talked about as she talked herself out of the panic attack?" Alan shook his head "She told me the descriptions of every single of us,"

"No way. Out of all the FBI agents and Naomi Winchesters in America, you just happen save our dear brother's best friend," Alan said, connecting the dots "Why didn't we get their earlier?"

"Maybe because we haven't seen her since the summer holidays before I left for college," Virgil said as Alan got out of the pilot seat. Alan took the co-pilot seat while Virgil took his rightful seat at the controls.

"Radio Scott the information please Alan," He ordered his youngest brother "I feel that if we do it this way, he won't be as surprised,"

"Sure Virg," Alan said, opening a line with Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after the successful rescue, Naomi was heading back to DC. Starting tomorrow, Naomi was on leave for three weeks; Doctor's orders. Because her rental was only rented up until the day of the rescue, Naomi was forced to grab a bus to the airport. In jeans and her favourite blue t-shirt, Naomi made her way downtown. Her suit case was dragged behind her and her black satchel was slung over her shoulder. White leads came out of the top right hand corner and lead up to her ears. The headphones were blasting our some Sam Tsui covers into her ears. But her mind wasn't focusing on the lyrics or music but rather the fact that International Rescue had saved her. This changed her point of view of the organisation. People like what wouldn't turn against the word. Everyone was wrong about International Rescue. Naomi stopped at the edge of the curb, looked both ways before crossing the street. She was ¾ of the way across the street when someone yelled

"Look out," Soon Naomi was pushed to the concrete of the sidewalk. Her headphones fell out of her ears and she heard a car zoom past as its horn was honked.

"You okay miss?" A deep male voice asked. Naomi rolled over to see a tall male with black hair and brown eyes. He looked oddly familiar.

"Scott?" She asked. The male is taken aback. Then he frowns.

"Naomi?"

"I could have saved myself you know," Naomi replied, know exactly who she was talking to. Scott offered his hand

"You had your headphones in. You rarely hear things when you're in your own world," Scott told Naomi as she place her hand in his. He pulled her off the ground. Naomi brushed off her clothes.

"So what are you doing in New York?" He asked

"One murder investigation, a search and rescue operation and a hell of a lot of paperwork," Naomi replied "You?"

"Business meeting," Scott answered "You headed home?" Naomi nodded. She grabbed her suitcase.

"I would have taken a car but my time here in NYC was extended while my car rental was not. Walk and Talk with me to the bus stop?"

"Sure,"

Scott and Naomi exchanged Skype names and promised to call talk to each other when Naomi got back to DC when they arrived at the bus stop.

"So International Rescue saved your life?" Scott said "I bet that's why you didn't see the car. You'd be too busy thinking over everything you know about them with your Fed mind,"

"Okay. Okay I'd admit that I was doing exactly that, but you can't blame me. I fell, the man saved me and somehow I just can't see exactly how they would ever turn on the world,"

"And you're conflicted. As a Fed, you're naturally suspicious of the group and with no ties to any country, they could be a potential threat to anyone. But as a person who has been saved by them, you know that they wouldn't intentionally turn on us," Scott concluded "So other than the inner conflict, what else has been happening in Naomi Winchester's world while I was gone?"

"Well I was placed in the top ten in my class at FBI training. Because of this I got assigned to the DC division of CJC because of my expertise in High Risk, High Profile and Violent Crimes situations. I've been there for three years. I'm now a team leader and everyone on my team are dudes and my partner is the second cousin of someone's aunt who is Julie's brother's wife's step sister. Speaking of Julie, guess who she married last year,"

"Well it can't be your Uncle, they broke up just after John left for college," Scott watched as Naomi smirked over the video call.

"Actually that's exactly who she married,"

"NO way!" Scott exclaimed "Seriously,"

"Seriously. I was the maid of honour,"

"You in a dress? I mean sure you wore on to prom and most Sundays to church but you absolutely hate them," Scott said, laughing "I hope someone got pictures,"

"I'll send them to you later. What Scott's World like?"

"Well the year after Virgil graduated high school, I left the Air Force and started working for Dad in the aerodynamics department. Moved to a tropical island in the Pacific about one to one and a half hours from Auckland. John came back from space and like me and Virgil he works for Dad. Virgil graduated from the Denver School of Advance Technology last year. He works in production. Alan's a junior at high school now. Gordon got into WASP while still finishing high school. He got into a hydrofoil crash last year though. The rest of his crewmates perished. Gordon survived but was in a coma. Doctors said that it would be highly unlikely that he would wake up but if he did, he'd never walk again,"

"I heard about that. But he as always does, he defied them. He's on the Olympic swim team this year right?"

"Yeah. Three months after he woke up he was walking again and by the sixth month, he was swimming in the pool. He's happy that he's in the water and representing the country,"

"That's good. Your family planning on going to watch him?"

"Yeah, we're all taking the time off to watch. You?"

"Watching it on the TV or even a live stream on my laptop. Because that's all I'll be able to do in the next three weeks. Sit in my apartment and doing nothing. Not even desk work,"

"Well why don't come with us? We have seats already booked but I'm sure I can squeeze in another booking. And since you're getting time off work and the Olympics are next week. Plus the others will love to see you again,"

"Well the FBI is giving me the money I spent on a wasted ticket back so I could always suggest to get in Yen instead,"

"So it's a yes then?"

"Of course it is you goof. Send me the details. And then I'll see what I can do about cash,"

"Hey, I've got another meeting in the morning, mind if I catch some sleep?"

"See you later Scooter," Naomi agreed, using the nickname she had given him years before.

"Later Gnomes," And with that, the two friends ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon Tracy was in the changing rooms. All week he had been participating in heats, and semi-finals for his swimming. Now here he was. About to swim the finals for the 100m butterfly. He knew his family would be watching. Everyone, including John, had taken time off to come watch him. And instead of it being just his Dad and Alan or Virgil, John and Scott, it would be everyone. His four brothers, father and Alan had told him that Parker and Lady Penelope might be there. And he would not let them down.

"Hey Tracy!" One of his team mates called out. Gordon looked up to see Sam Jacks.

"Yeah Jacks?" He replied.

"Don't screw up. Your daddy paid big bucks to get you on the team," Gordon sighed. Sometimes people just couldn't get past the fact that he was the son of billionaire Jeff Tracy. Yeah sure his dad was one of the richest people in the world, but he got on the Olympic squad on his own merit. And he was going to prove it today.

Naomi and Scott walked through the ticket gates and into the stadium.

"How was the Squirt last night?" Naomi asked. The family (and Naomi) had decided that Naomi would only sit with the Tracy's if Gordon got into the finals. Mainly because all the tickets around their seats were taken, but also because they thought it would be a special treat. Gordon and Naomi had always gotten along.

"Excited. Even more so than usual," Scott replied "Over here," Scott pointed to the some seats of the right side of the stadium. Alan and Jeff were already there. The two 28 year olds went to join them.

"Naomi!" Alan exclaimed, getting out of his seat.

"Hey Sprout," Naomi said, pulling the youngest Tracy into a hug.

"You promised," Alan glared as he pulled away from the brown haired woman.

"Forgive me, but it's been a long time since I last saw you,"

"Is Virgil with you?" Jeff asked Scott

"Nope. Hopefully John will wake him up,"

"Virgil still hates getting up in the morning?"

"Yeah," The Tracy's sighed.

"And do you still get up at six am?" Virgil's voice asked.

"Yep," Naomi smirked. Virgil almost let out a yelp as Naomi spun around and brought the tall, bulky man into a hug. Suddenly some cheering came from the other people in the stands.

"I hope John gets here soon, the competitors are coming out," Jeff said.

John looked at the map. He looked at his map. He should have been outside the Olympic pools. But he wasn't. He was in front of some shops. John looked at his watch.

"The race is about start and I'm not there!" He muttered.

"You lost?" A female voice asked. John looked up to see a female with long black hair and a Mediterranean skin tone. John sighed.

"Yeah,"

"Where you want to go?" She asked.

"The Olympic pool. My brother's race starts in 5 minutes,"

"Okay then, turn left at the intersection and you should be there in over 2 minutes," She said

"Thanks…."

"Chelsea Wood. And you are?"

"John, John Tracy," John replied "Thanks, I've really got to go,"

"'See ya John!" Chelsea called out.

"You're late. The show's about to start," Alan said as John took the empty seat between him and Scott.

"I was talking," John replied "Have I missed anything?"

"Nope,"

"The race is about to start," Scott told his brothers.

"Shhh," Naomi said. The hooter for the competitors to start the race went and the swimmers dived into the water.

"And the winner of the 100m Butterfly for this year's Olympics is Gordon Tracy of the United States of America!" The announcer told the spectators. The national anthem of America started playing as a medal was placed around Gordon's neck.

"Thank you," He told the attendant. The Japanese woman smiled. She handed him a bouquet of flowers. Gordon looked around the stadium and saw six people standing up cheering. Five were his family and sixth was a tall brown haired women who stood between Virgil and Scott. Gordon thought she looked familiar but couldn't exactly place her. But she was smiling as brightly as the others. That's when Gordon recognized the smile. It belonged to a certain blue eyed friend of his oldest brother; Naomi Winchester.

As he left the stadium, Gordon was greeted by his family.

"You did it Gordon!" Alan said.

"Yes, yes I did," Gordon replied "And it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you," Alan smiled.

"Well done Gordon," His dad said, pulling him into a hug "We're all proud of you. Including your mother,"

"Is that the you're grown up and off to college speech I'm hearing?" Gordon asked, laughing. All his older brothers whacked him over the head. Gordon glared at them. He was only joking.

"So what are you doing here Naomi?" He asked, spotting the woman he had known his entire life. He knew what had happened on the rescue in New York over two weeks ago. Naomi must have, if Virgil's assessment was anything to go by, gotten some days off. Probably Doctor's Orders if Naomi was still as stubborn as she was back in Kansas.

"So I'm not allowed to watch my best friend's little brother compete in the Olympics which has been his dream since he was a kid?" Naomi asked innocently.

"We haven't seen you in years,"

"Correction, I haven't seen you or Alan, Virgil, John or your dad for years. I saw Scott in New York two weeks ago. How else do you think I knew that you were in the Olympics?"

"And that doesn't matter now," Scott said "So who wants to celebrate?"

"Well I've got to dump my stuff in the housing area first but then…"

"Can we have pizza? Or even chocolate ice-cream?" John interrupted

"As long as Naomi or Scott shout," Virgil agreed.

"I like the pizza idea," Alan agreed

"Well if it's Scott and Naomi who's shouting I'm fine with a little celebration," Jeff said.

"I'll take the drinks if you take the pizza?" Scott whispered.

"Sure," Naomi agreed "Everyone still enjoy the same flavours?" The Tracy's nodded and they all walked away from the swimming stadium.

Everyone sat around the table eating pizza and swapping stories.

"No way," Naomi exclaimed after Virgil told them about the time he lost his car keys and found them the next week in his coffee mug "I mean, I know you're not a morning person but leaving your car keys in the same mug for a week without realising it?"

"And what was your most embarrassing experience at college then?" Virgil asked, daring the women, knowing that she wouldn't back down.

"Only if the rest of you boys spill yours," Naomi said slyly. John and Scott disagreed profoundly. Naomi started playing with her straw in her glass. She smiled sweetly at the oldest brothers.

"Oh you wouldn't," Scott said understanding exactly what she was getting at. John went pale. He too had figured out what Naomi was getting at.

"I think she would," John said

"John – of course I would," John and Scott sighed.

"Fine," Naomi smiled. This is exactly what she wanted.

"Well if you must know Virgil," Naomi said "My most embarrassing college story is this. It was my first day at Stanford and I walked into the wrong class. I didn't realise it. I also had very little sleep the night before. Just a little nightmare that's all and I fell asleep during the class. The teacher woke me up after the lesson and asked me where I was meant to be," Everyone started laughing. Naomi was not a person who got lost easily. And she never fell asleep during class. This was something that would never have happened in a million years. She took a sip of the orange fizzy she had ordered.

"Hey Tracy," Some guy came up to the table "Well done," Gordon high fived him.

"Thanks Nico,"

"You showed Sam what you could do. Especially after the…"

"Don't mention the thing! There's a Fed present!"

"And now the Fed's interested. A few questions first though," Naomi said, smiling as she pulled out her phone. "Does it involve any illegal substances? Was Gordon the mastermind? And does Alan have anything to do with this?"

"Why do you think I'm the mastermind?"

"Let's see… I know what you were the mastermind of at least 300 pranks that happened in Kansas,"

"It was more like 400 but…"

"Please tell me someone got that on tape?" Scott asked. Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you did," Virgil said "Mind sending it to us?"

"Look there's no illegal drug ring going on," Nico said "And Gordon's 100% not the mastermind and isn't Alan the youngest?"

"Yeah," John replied "We like to call Alan and Gordon the Terrible Twosome because of all the pranks they've played on us,"

"If someone gets covered in flour, Gordon and Alan are normally in hiding," Virgil added "We all dread summer holidays,"

"So if Gordon's not the mastermind, then what is he?"

"Aww is little Gordy having a birthday party?" A snide voice asked. A man with brown hair and brown eyes came up to the group.

"Go away Jacks," Nico and Gordon said.

"And who's this beauty?" Jacks asked, rubbing his hands along Naomi's left arm. She shot him a murderous glare.

"You're lucky we're not on US soil. If we were, you'd be on the ground in cuffs because you sexually assaulted a federal agent," She replied "You're also very lucky that I'm off duty and that I have a doctor's note saying I can't do any strenuous activity, namely the karate lessons I've been taking since I was 10," Jacks' smile faded.

"And no, I'm not screwing any of the Tracy's," Naomi said bluntly "I haven't had a boyfriend since I was in college," Jacks got out of the restaurant quick.

"That was awesome," Nico said.

"Now tell me about this Jacks dude, I can see if there's anything I can do,"

"I'm glad you and Naomi bumped into each other," Virgil told his oldest brother "The looks on Gordon and Alan's faces – amazing,"

"The look on yours and John's was even better," Scott said "Priceless even. You two had given up hope of seeing her again and basically forgotten her and then out of the blue I announce that I had invited an old friend to come with us to the Olympics to watch Gordon,"

"You forget, I saved her life during that New York rescue. Even though she knew me as Op 3, I knew that I had saved someone's life that mattered a lot to myself and to my family,"

"Sounds like someone's fallen," John said "That's pretty lovey dovey stuff you're sprouting there Virg,"

"I'm so not sprouting lovey dovey stuff," Virgil protested.

"Oh no John, our baby brother is finally ready to forget being a bachelor," Scott said

"I never thought I would see the day," John whipped a fake tear from his face. Virgil glared.

"I do not like her!"

"Actually I believe that your words were 'Naomi's hot' and 'she's beautiful' when you got back from the rescue," John said.

"You heard that?"

"Of course I did. You forgot to turn off communications with me before doing your post flight check with Alan,"

"And you didn't tell me?" Scott was shocked.

"You probably would have told Naomi and I'm sure that neither of them wanted to know that piece of information," Scott laughed. He was thinking of the words Naomi had told him on the porch or her uncle's house in Cimarron the day of Virgil's high school graduation and those she had told him on the way to the Olympic stadium earlier in the day.

"I'm sure Naomi would have been fine with the information,"

"And get rejected or demolished like that Jacks character? No thank you,"

"So you do like Naomi," John said. Virgil glared.

"I do not!"

"And if you're wondering what I would feel if the two of you started dating – I'd be completely okay with it. You know I've only ever thought of Naomi as a sister," Scott said "Nothing more," Virgil rolled his eyes but took this information to heart. At least, if Naomi liked him, Virgil knew that his older brother (and Naomi's oldest and closest best friend) was fine with it.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay," John said, yawning "You should also get some sleep. We go home in the morning,"

"Night John," Scott said.

"Sleep well," Virgil muttered.

"It was good seeing you all again," Naomi said, hugging the oldest Tracy brother.

"You too," Virgil said "We should do this again,"

"I'd love to Virg,"

"I know," Alan spoke up "Why don't you come to my first track meet in August. They're starting earlier this year. Something about colliding dates with other track meets. Usually the elders like to take me out to dinner after the meet,"

"Sure, why not. I have a few holiday days I can cash in," Naomi said "Email me the dates and the venue,"

"You haven't already used them all up?" Gordon asked

"Of course not. Doctor's Orders don't affect them," Naomi replied, smiling.

"Come on boys, we've got to leave now or we'll lose our place in line," Mr Tracy said.

"See ya Naomi," Alan called out.

"See ya later Sprout," Naomi muttered. Gordon smiled.

"So when are you heading home?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, I just want to do a little shopping and go on the bullet train before I leave here. You?"

"After the closing ceremony. Couch wants us all to stay until the end. Team sprit stuff," Gordon replied "Well I'll leave you to your shopping and trains. See you around Naomi,"

"Goodbye Squirt,"


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are your plans for the weekend Virgil?" Naomi asked as she talked to two of the Tracy brothers. This had become a regular practice. They'd skype each other most nights (or days in the Tracy household) and talk about whatever they needed to.

"Not much," He replied "Maybe a little painting or drawing. You?"

"First day back at work," Naomi said "Just light work though, my boss thought it best to ease me back in after 3 weeks being stuck at home,"

"I've got three business meetings in the space of two days," Scott groaned "You two have fun doing whatever work you get," Naomi laughed.

"Speaking of business meetings," Virgil said "Don't you have to leave really early in the morning to get there on time? As in five minutes from now?" Scott checked his watch. It read 12:34pm

"I'll see you later Naomi, I've got to scoot,"

"Later Scooter," Naomi said, laughing a little at the nickname. Scott left the room where he and Virgil were in.

"So…" Naomi said awkwardly

"SO you really haven't had a boyfriend since you were in college," Virgil said.

"Yeah. I guess the right guy just hasn't found me yet. Though if the paper is anything to go by…" Virgil laughed a little.

"Sorry about that,"

"That's okay. Scott and I used to get a lot of press when your mum died. I've also had my fair share of press conferences,"

"So if you were to go on a dream date what would it be?" Virgil asked "You know if a guy ever approached me and said 'Hey, your friend is incredibly hot and beautiful and I would love to take her on a date. What do I do?'"

"Well… You would say 'Listen to the song 'do it again' by R5. You would pick her up at 8 and drive around town. Then you'd go to the beach downtown and hold her hand. Afterwards you'll park your car and then lay on the hood with her and count the stars," Naomi replied "You?"

"A romantic dinner for two. Nothing too fancy but fancy enough that it would warrant you to wear something nice," Virgil replied. Naomi squinted at her screen.

"I think someone's trying to listen in Virg," She said "Aren't you supposed to be having a nap Alan?"

"I'm 16!" Alan complained "And I was in bed. Tracy One woke me up,"

"Go back to bed Alan," Virgil told his little brother "You need your sleep,"

"So do you Virg! And so does Naomi" Alan whined "You're both always up late!"

"Alan, if you don't go to bed right this instant, I'll decline the invitation to your first track meet," Alan gracefully retreated to his room.

"You always knew how to get everyone to bed," Virgil commented. He was referring to the dark time after his mother had died.

"And how to get a certain someone up and out of bed," Naomi replied, smiling "I guess your brothers never learnt my ways,"

"No," Virgil laughed "I'm immune to them now,"

"Guess I'm going to find new ways to get you up,"

"Just use a really loud bell and you might be able to see a Virgil up before 7,"

"I will remember that and pass this information on to Scott and John,"

"And not Gordon and Alan?"

"Hell no! I don't want anything sensitive information falling into the hands of the Terrible Twosome," Naomi replied "I'd be put out of business,"

"I thought your business was catching criminals and putting them behind bars?"

"My other business then. Which is taking care of my best friend and his brothers and making sure that everything is fine," Virgil raised an eyebrow. Naomi knew what he meant.

"Other than the four or so years after you finished high school because I was shipped off to DC for work,"

"You make that seem like it wasn't your fault,"

"It wasn't though. I need something to pay off my Student Loan and well the DC job just had a little more cash to offer than the others,"

"So it was the governments?"

"Yep. They came up with Student Loans right? Honestly I could have totally moved to New Zealand and gone there for University. Much cheaper," Virgil laughed.

"But then your birthday wouldn't be in the summer,"

"True and it only snows in the South Island or in the lower North Island if it gets that cold,"

"And Christmas wouldn't be white,"

"Okay then the only good thing about going to New Zealand for college is the fact that they have cheaper Student Loans,"

"So you won't move to New Zealand now?"

"I probably never will. It's good for holidays but I haven't lived there since I was five. Cimarron is my home more than Matamata is," Virgil smiled

"Cimarron will always be home," He agreed.

"But you live on a tropical island!"

"Overrated but still beautiful. I should show you some of the paintings I've done of it,"

"Is one of them in the White House? Cuz I think I've seen it,"

"Yeah there's a few of mine hanging there,"

"And yes, I would love to see some your other paintings,"

"You will be coming to the island whether you like it or not,"

"Fine,"

"Hey I'm going to get off. You need your sleep and Alan was right, I've had a few late nights lately,"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll skype you later,"

"See ya Naomi," Virgil bid his friend goodbye. The video call ended and Naomi went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, Naomi Winchester. Friend of Alan Tracy, here to watch the track meet," Naomi told the security guard.

"ID?" Naomi pulled out her FBI badge.

"I would get out my driver's license but the badge was easier to get to," She apologised

"Come right in Agent Winchester," The guard said "Guest parking is to the left,"

"Thanks," Naomi smiled and drove through the gates. She parked her rental car in a first free park she could find. Soon a taller, broad brown haired male greeted the 29 year old.

"Good Morning Virgil," Naomi said, her smile growing.

"Good morning Naomi," He replied, closing her car door behind her. Naomi locked the car and the two adults started walking towards the field.

"Did you get pass security okay?"

"I think I scared him. I gave him my badge instead of my driver's licence,"

"Why didn't you?"

"It was in my backpack. My badge was in my pocket. Time saver,"

"Of course,"

"Virgil! Naomi! Over here," A tall blond boy called out. He waved his hand and Naomi and Virgil went towards him.

"See, I knew you would make it," The boy said

"Of course I did Allie," Naomi said "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Yes. You threated to revoke your invite five times,"

"You do know I was kidding right Sprout?"

"You promised you wouldn't call me Sprout," Alan glared at both his friends (who were struggling to keep their laughter in) and Naomi.

"I haven't seen you in ages,"

"It's been two? Three? Weeks since the Olympics,"

"Exactly - ages,"

"Alan, word from the wise and experienced," Virgil told his youngest brother "Naomi always wins arguments – don't even bother trying," Naomi looked at her watch.

"Hey Al, it's nearly time to start, you should get going now. And all your friends too,"

"See you guys soon then," Alan said before jogging off.

"Nice meeting you Miss Winchester! See around Virgil!" His friends said, following the 17 year old.

Naomi and Virgil took a seat in the middle of the stands.

"Virgil Tracy!" The muscly coach called out. He came up into the stands and came to sit next to the adults

"Coach Hills," Virgil said "How are you?"

"Very good. I see that the Tracy family is still coming out to support Alan and the rest of the team,"

"We wouldn't miss it Coach. Oh this is Naomi Winchester. She's an old friend of ours from Kansas,"

"I see. So there isn't any romance in your future then?"

"No!" Virgil blurted out

"Of course not," Naomi agreed. Both were blushing. Coach smiled – they were in love whether they knew it all not.

"I thought Scott was going to be here today?"

"He had a meeting or something so he couldn't come much to his disappointment," Virgil explained "Practically pushed me into the plane yesterday,"

"Sounds like Scott," Naomi said, laughing a little.

"Well good to see you again Virgil. Nice to meet you Naomi. I better give the boys some last minute courage,"

"Like wise Coach Hills,"

"Wish them luck for us," Coach Hills nodded and left the stands.

Virgil and Naomi stood up cheering as Alan crossed the finish line first.

"And Alan Tracy from Warton's wins the race. And if I can get official confirmation, but according to my timer – he has beaten the record set by John Tracy nine years ago!" The announcer told the crowd of parents and spectators. Virgil and Naomi started cheering louder. Alan waved in the general direction of his brother and friend. They waved back.

"It's official! Alan Tracy has beaten the Senior Boys 400m record set by his own brother!"

"I hope John's okay with this," Naomi said.

"John wouldn't care,"

"That's true. How many events are left for the day?"

"Two more finals and it should be over,"

"Good. Because I'm starving,"

Alan was walking with his brother and their mutual friend.

"You did well today," Naomi told him "You did beat John's record,"

"It was nothing," Alan blushed

"It was something," Virgil told his little brother.

"I just wanted to show Naomi what I could do," Alan muttered. Naomi smiled

"And I'm very proud of what you can do Sprout,"

"So where do you guys want to go for dinner?"

"I've already made a reservation for us at Caitlin's," Alan said "Why don't you get going? I've still got to have a shower and stuff. Let you two have some free time away from the chaos known as school for a while. I'll only take an hour," Virgil and Naomi studied the 17 year old.

"I trust you," Naomi said slowly

"I'm not as trustful as Naomi, but do hurry up," Virgil said.

"Sure. See you guys soon," Alan smiled and started walking away. When both parties were out of ear range, Alan called Caitlin's.

"Hello this is Alan Tracy. I would like to book a table for two under the name Tracy. Preferably by the window,"

"Anything else Mr Tracy?"

"Yes, when they ask where I am, tell them that I couldn't do Naomi's date idea,"

"Of course Mr Tracy,"

"Hey Piper," Virgil greeted the hostess "This is Naomi Winchester, an old family friend,"

"Hello Virgil. Your brother called earlier, we have your table ready," Piper said "If you two would follow me," The two adults followed the hostess to the window table. Virgil frowned.

"Why would Alan book the window table?" He muttered

"Probably to show me the view and to brag about how amazing Boston is compared to DC,"

"Probably,"

"A waiter will be here to take your order real soon," Piper told the two "Please enjoy the free water," She smiled and walked off. Virgil handed a menu to Naomi.

"We should wait for Alan," Naomi said "He did reserve a place for us,"

"I thought you were starving?"

"Okay," Naomi laughed "I suppose we can at least start to eat without your brother,"

Piper looked at the reservation book. It seemed Alan Tracy had booked a table for two 45 minutes ago. More specifically, the table by the window. This branch of the Caitlin's chain had been voted the restaurant with the most romantic setting eight times in the last nine years. The table by the window normally hosted married couples celebrating a milestone or a couple, one planning to propose to their sweethearts. And although both Virgil and his female companion both thought that Alan was coming to join them, it was clear to Piper that the youngest son of Jeff Tracy was setting his older brother up. Old family friend indeed. Piper had been in love with Virgil Tracy since she had first started working at Caitlin's. He was a regular whenever there was a track meet at Warton's. Piper was filled with rage. Why did this tall, brown haired woman steal what was rightfully hers?

"Well if I can't be the one sitting with him, I'll just make it harder for her," She muttered to herself. She pulled out her phone and dialled Alyssa Dawson.

"Go for Dawson," The answer came

"Hey sis… you'll never believe who came into Caitlin's with a girl,"

"Your ex?"

"Of course not," Piper scoffed "Virgil Tracy did,"

"Send me proof," Alyssa said, warming up to the idea "This story could be the one that gives me the editor position,"

"Of course little sis, I'll send the best pics,"

"I'll talk to you later," The call was disconnected and Piper started snapping away on her Iphone.

It had been 1 and a half hours since Alan had told his brother that he would meet up with him after having a shower. And Virgil and Naomi were annoyed.

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted him,"

"He's seventeen Virg – I'm sure he's just forgotten the time. Or maybe the showers had a line up or something,"

"Each dorm has a shower. Alan only shares with his friend James," Virgil replied "Plus James isn't back yet. He won't be for another two weeks,"

"Okay then. What do you think?" Naomi asked. Virgil signalled a waiter.

"Excuse me, has there been any messages from Alan Tracy. He was meant to meet us here earlier,"

"He left a message saying that he couldn't do Naomi's date idea. Whatever that means," Virgil and Naomi sighed. They had both figured out that Alan had set them up for a date.

"Thank you for telling us," Naomi told the waiter and the waiter left.

"Why would Alan set me up with you? He obviously overheard our skype call and he probably heard Scott and John teasing me after Gordon won gold. But he would never set us up if you didn't want me,"

"Because Scott has been holding something over my head since you graduated from High School," Naomi replied "I've had a crush on you for years,"

"Oh,"

"So… Um since the um…" Virgil leaned over the table and pulled Naomi in for a kiss. They held it for a minute before Virgil pulled back.

"Sorry…"

"No," Naomi said "It was wonderful,"

"Do you want to go for a drive? We can go to beach and hold hands,"

"I would love to,"

"Well let's go now M'lady," Virgil got out of his seat and offered his arm. Naomi accepted and together the couple left Caitlin's. But they didn't know an employee had been snapping away during their romantic first date.


	6. Chapter 6

One month later, Virgil parked his rental outside the building where Naomi worked. He was nervous. As Virgil Tracy, the only thing he had to worry about was Naomi's work mates. She had told them that most were male and a few had tried to take her out on a date multiple times. But as a member of International Rescue, he was walking into an organisation who wanted to know everything. He knew sooner or later that he would have to tell his girlfriend exactly what he did in his plentiful spare time. And sooner or later it would blow up in his face. He crossed the street and entered the building. Used to business buildings, like his father's Tracy Towers in New York, Virgil expected there to be a reception area. Instead there was three security desks. Two were currently unoccupied, so Virgil had no choice on which lane to go into. No one but himself and the clerk were in the room.

"Name, age and reason for visiting," The clerk said.

"Virgil Tracy, 24 years of age, here to pick up Agent Naomi Winchester,"

"So you're the reason why Naomi was dressed so nicely. Word from the clerk – treat her nicely and try not to break her heart. She works with five guys, all super strong and they all own a gun," The clerk said, handing Virgil a visitor's pass.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in my mind," Virgil walked through the security gates and into the offices.

"So you're the guy dating Winchester," One agent said.

"She doesn't have any family so we'll give you the 'big brother' speech. If you break her heart – you won't have to worry about us coming after you. She owns a gun and make it look like an accident," The other agent told Virgil "She also has been taking Karate lessons since she was ten,"

"I know – I grew up with Naomi. I also got this speech from my brothers," Virgil managed to say.

"Solace! Di Angelo! Stop harassing my boyfriend," Naomi said

"Of course Captain," The first agent said.

"Good to see you Virgie," Naomi said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek,"

"Have you filled out the HR form yet Winchester?" A third agent asked

"Of course I have. I filled one out back when we first started dating Jones. And let that be a lesson to you men – fill out the HR form before I catch your girlfriends – or boyfriends…" Virgil could have sworn she looked at Solace and di Angelo "… Kissing you in a back corridor,"

"Yes Mam," The entire room said.

"Let's get going Virg,"

"Of course," Virgil held out his arm and Naomi accepted it.

Alyssa Dawson was waiting for the couple to come out of the building. She had been trailing Virgil since the airport. She knew that he was meeting up with his girlfriend. Ever since her older sister had sent her pics of the middle Tracy son and the tall, brown haired women from Boston, Alyssa had been covering any major track events or even business deals to get some more reliable and clearer pictures of the new couple. So far she only had gotten three good pictures. With Naomi Winchester (Piper had been able to give the name of the female Virgil was dating) living in DC and Virgil only in America for business and some track events it was very hard to get them together. Alyssa only had pictures of them holding hands. She needed a few pictures of them kissing for her editor to even consider publishing her story. Then the miracle she needed came. Naomi and Virgil kissed outside one of the offices of the DC branch of the FBI. Not a chase kiss on the check but a mouth on mouth one. Alyssa took several pictures. This is what proof she needed. Now if only she could find out more about the mysterious Naomi Winchester. The best way? Follow the couple to where ever they were going.

It was a small bar and restaurant that Naomi and Virgil ended up in. Alyssa was surprised. Normally when 'A' list celebrities went out for dinner, they went out to fancy, five star restaurants with the fanciest food and wine. But then again, Jeff Tracy and his sons always broke the mould of celebrities. All the sons, but the youngest, worked for their father. They all went out of the way to help different Charites and even had a sponsorship for any employee – full time, part time or temp – who wanted to further their studies. It had been said that the Tracy's also liked to know who their employees were with different staff parties and functions. So the bar and restaurant didn't fit outside the square. Alyssa doubted that Virgil even chose the place; the bar tender had been in a long conversation with the couple for over 15 minutes. Some of the waiters as well as some costumers greeted Naomi so it was obvious that the female spent a lot of time in the building. Alyssa wouldn't ask the waiters for information on Naomi – they'd probably get suspicious as to why she was asking. And everyone knew that if you slipped a bar tender some money, they'd happily give up some information. It was a tradition spanning ages. A tradition that would soon be put to good use. Naomi and Virgil left the building and the bar tender went back to work.

"Can I get you anything mam?" The tender asked

"Just some information on that woman you were talking to just before," Alyssa replied, sliding over a $20 bill.

"She's FBI, you'll have to double the price," Alyssa slide over another $20 bill.

"Here – you better give me some juicy details though. Specifically on the relationship with the man,"

"Her name is Naomi Winchester. She works for the FBI in CJC. She's a captain of a team and brings them out here to celebrate birthdays. Her home country is New Zealand but grew up in Kansas. Lived with her uncle. The man is Virgil Tracy. She's known him for years. Virgil's oldest brother was her childhood best friend. She has had a crush on Virgil for years and the youngest Tracy brother decided to set the two up on a date. They've been dating since late August though the family reunited with Naomi in early August during the Olympics," The bar tender told Alyssa "I know that she suffered from panic attacks as a kid and into her early teens. A near death experience in a car crash back when she lived in New Zealand with her parents and brother – the same one that gave her a scar on her right arm. You'll never see it – I've never seen it – but it's there. A constant reminder. And if you're going to leak this to the press – don't you dare mention me. Naomi's a nice person and well… if any of her workmates are correct, I do not want to be on her bad side,"

"Of course I won't," Alyssa promised "Thanks for your help,"

"29 year old Naomi Winchester has been seen with the middle son of billionaire Jeff Tracy. The lucky girl is a FBI agent working for the DC branch of CJC with several high profile cases under her belt. Naomi originally lived with her parents and brother in New Zealand before moving to live with her uncle in Cimarron, Kansas after their deaths in a car crash. The oldest Tracy brother, Scott, was her childhood friend and were thought to be in a romantic relationship during their teens after Lucille Tracy died. The two reunited at the Olympics where Gordon Tracy won the gold medal in Butterfly but only started their relationship late last month after being set up by the youngest Tracy. And it goes on and on," Riley Joseph told his younger half-brother, Sam Jacks, as he threw the magazine at him. Sam caught the mag with ease.

"That's her! That's the fed that threatened me in Japan!" He explained, looking at the pictures.

"Calm down little brother," Riley said "You're not the only one she's threatened or have you forgotten what happened to me in Kansas?"

"She's the reason you can't smell anything?"

"Well technically she wasn't the one who broke my nose but she had a major part in it,"

"So when's the next attack?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking late October. But if we can get some details on when Naomi and Virgil will be together, I think it would be one of the best ways to get back at them,"

"I can get a job if you want. The DC office. I think the Tracy's would recognize me,"

"Of course little brother. Time to dust off your CV,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Solace! Get your head out of that magazine!" Naomi yelled at her co-worker "We have literally five hours to figure where the bomb is, stop it and find the culprits!"

"Actually we have seven," Will di Angelo muttered as Nico Solace put the accused magazine down.

"I know that! But I would like to spend Halloween with my boyfriend watching horror movies and he gets here in just over 5 hours!"

"Calm down Naomi," Archie Roy told his leader "We can't have our leader stressed out on something,"

"I know Roy," Naomi said "But we have to find this bomb. There have been several bombs in different major cities. This is the capital of America and we literally have a single typed note which literally tells us nothing about it,"

"We know," Connor Jones said "So let's go through this slowly and carefully. What does the note say?"

"There is a bomb. It is somewhere in Washington. You have nine hours starting from 10am." Chase Flaggon read the note.

"Okay so the bomb in in Washington. Probably central where it would cause the most damage like the other bombs," Roy said.

"The bombs also went off near Tracy Enterprise but far enough that they weren't effected by the blast,"

"If you're implying that my boyfriend could be the target…" Naomi trailed off

"Naomi…" Flaggon said "It can't be Virgil. His plane comes in well before the deadline. Two hours before it actually,"

"Yeah, you're right. But check the airport anyway. Terrorists can and will detonate earlier if we don't follow their instructions," Naomi agreed, shaking the thought of horror away "So anywhere near the white house, any government buildings and airports, mainly Dulles International Airport, are to be searched. Solace and I will head the search at the Dulles International Airport. Roy and di Angelo you're to go to the White House. Flaggon and Jones check over airports. Keep in contact with me. Clear?"

"Clear," Naomi's workmates agreed.

"Stop tapping on my dash Winchester," Solace complained. The black haired, blue eyed FBI agent was annoyed at his team leader. The brown haired, blue eyed women glared at him.

"Do you know what my last name means?" Solace asked. Naomi shrugged.

"It means to comfort in times of great of stress. We're all here for you Naomi. Have you texted Virgil yet?"

"I've sent 24 texts. He's probably either flying the plane, waiting for a plane in New York or doing pre-flight checks,"

"Okay then. Well you can hope that he'll be fine," Solace told her. Naomi looked out the window.

"Let's hope so,"

Naomi Winchester and Nico Solace had only just passed through the gate to long term parking when the bomb exploded. The main building collapsed. Fires started flaring up. Thousands of people were trapped inside.

"Winchester to Jones and Roy. Come in Jones and Roy," Naomi talked into her radio. Roy's and Jones' voices came back soon after.

"Roy here. Hearing you loud and clear captain,"

"Copy that Winchester. Go ahead,"

"The bomb has exploded at Dulles International Airport," Naomi told her team "I repeat. The bomb has exploded. Meet with Solace and myself in Long Term parking zone E,"

"Fifteen minutes out captain," Roy's voice told Naomi.

"We'll be there soon," Jones agreed "Call 911,"

"Solace is on it already. Now get yourselves over here,"

Virgil was entering Tracy 2 when an Airport worker came up to him.

"Mr Tracy, Unfortunely there's been an explosion at Dulles International. You can't fly in and we can't fit you into any other flight plan until Tomorrow evening. Sorry,"

"That's okay," Virgil told the worker "Thanks for telling me," The worker left and Virgil was alone. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. He saw all the texts his girlfriend had sent him. Something must have happened in DC that made Naomi very worried. He sent a text to her saying that his flight was cancelled due to an explosion. Naomi sent a quick reply telling Virgil how much she loved him. Virgil's next job was the contact his father. Dulles was a major airport. There would be thousands of travellers who would be trapped. It was best that International Rescue had a heads up. And since his girlfriend wasn't expecting him in DC at all, Virgil was sure that International Rescue would do a quick pick up.

"Hello Virgil,"

"Dad. There's been an explosion at Dulles International,"

"We've heard. The IR have been called in. We'll pick you up in one hour,"

"I'll see you soon Dad,"

"Agent Winchester, International Rescue is five minutes out. They want to know if you have a plan," The Fire chief explained to Naomi, handing her a radio.

"Hello International Rescue, its Agent Naomi Winchester from the FBI. And yes, I do have a plan of sorts. We have three groups of people stuck under the collapse departures building. The rest we've been able to rescue. But there may be more, we can't know for sure. My idea is that some of your men partner up with some of my men and get the groups on the edges of the building. The third group is in the centre and will need a drill, which I know you have, to get to. Again partnering up. I know you guys won't like teaming up with the FBI but superior's orders,"

"Will you yourself be one of the rescuers?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey Op 3!" Naomi greeted "Of course I will be. Quite frankly Agents Jones and Roy and I are the only people on my team who don't have a paramedic licence. Therefore we are better suited to the rescuing side of things,"

"I'll partner up with you," Op 3 said "Op 1 will coordinate from Mobile Control while the Commander and Op 4 will partner with Agents Jones and Roy. I look forward to working with you again,"

"See you in two minutes then," Naomi said, smiling. She handed the radio back to the fire chief.

"What's the plan captain?" Solace asked.

"You, di Angelo and Flaggon will help the paramedics with any and all injuries that you might find. This is, was, a busy airport so there will be a lot of injuries as well as some casualties," Naomi's commanding officer side came out in force "Jones and Roy. You will be teaming up with the Thunderbirds' Commander and Op 4. You guys can pick who you work with. I'll be teaming up with Op 3. I want as many oxygen masks you can safely carry in a back pack. It might just save lives,"

"Right," Naomi's squad agreed.

Op 1 had set up Mobile Command. Jones and the Commander had taken the "Mole" to get to the group in the centre while Roy and Op 4 decided to take the left leaving Naomi and Op 3 to rescue the right side of the building. With information given from Op 2 (wherever he or she was) telling the rescuers that there was only three groups of people in need of being rescued, the three groups went on their separate missions. Op 1 kept in constant contact with his men while Nico Solace got his team mates on the lines every five minutes. Roy's team was the first to evacuate their group. Jones and the Commander were out half an hour later, their group safely secured inside the "Mole". Naomi's group, however, was harder to get to than ancitpated. But the group managed to get out by themselves an hour after the "Mole" had returned. Naomi and Op 3 were nowhere to be seen. Turns out that they had rescued themselves and sending Naomi and Op 3 in was a waste of time. But as fate would have it, a second, smaller blast caused both Naomi's and Op 3's worlds to go sideways…

"Are you okay Agent Winchester?" Virgil spluttered. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend wearing an oxygen mask. She was tearing away at the long sleeved shirt she was wearing

"I'm fine but you should worry about yourself Op 3," Naomi replied "That blast managed to crack your helmet though. I've been waiting for you to come around so I could remove your helmet. I don't know how much chemicals you've already brought into your system," She finally teared a piece of clothing from her shirt "I'm going to remove your mask, give you the oxygen mask – the others were damaged – and then cover your face with my windbreaker. It's my turn to repay you for what you did for me back in July," Naomi didn't wait for his approval. She leaned over Virgil's body and gently removed his helmet. It took some time, with Naomi having both having to hold Virgil's head up and using both her hands to take the mask that every operative of International Rescue wore. But she did it. And when she did, Virgil saw fury in his girlfriend's eyes. Things were about to go south in his relationship. As the professional she was, Naomi removed the oxygen mask from her face and placed it on Virgil's. She then preceded to tie the fabric from her shirt around her nose and mouth. After assessing Virgil for any wounds or injuries other than his broken ankle, Naomi swiftly pulled him to his feet and they started making their way out of the rumble and back to their control point.

Scott was worried. Neither him nor Naomi's colleague had been able to get the two trapped rescuers on their respective lines. Gordon, John and his dad were worried. Naomi's team was worried. While John had confirmed that they were both alive, he had also discovered that the only way that Naomi and Virgil were to get out was if they did it themselves. Scott had faith in his little brother. Virgil would rescue Naomi. There was no doubt about it – he loved her so much. Scott had faith in his best friend. She was a strong willed person. Naomi would help Virgil in any way he needed it or even rescue him if there was nothing he could do to help. Scott knew which outcome he preferred – Virgil rescuing Naomi. That way there was a slightly less chance of Naomi discovering who the Tracy's were.

"There they are!" Solace yelled "Winchester's supporting the Thunderbird!"

"Is that her windbreaker over my operative?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, maybe your guy's helmet broke or something," Solace suggested. Scott shallowed his fear. The look on his friend's face wasn't one he had seen in a long time. The last time he had seen it was when he had punched Riley Joseph in the nose in her honour when she wanted to do it herself. Naomi was mad and this was one hurricane Scott would rather miss.

"What can a girl do get some help around here? Your man weights a tonne," Naomi asked calmly. Gordon and Scott rushed forward and took Virgil from Naomi's arms.

"What injuries does he have?" Jeff asked

"A broken ankle but in my personal opinion, you should take him to a hospital right away. He hit his head hard enough that his helmet cracked,"

"Thanks Agent Winchester, I assume that your team will assist with the clean-up and all that,"

"Well my team will be. I will coming with you so that when Op 3 is in a better condition than he is right now I can yell at him. I will also be putting myself in charge of getting his witness statement," Naomi replied "Plus I want an x-ray done on my arm. The ambulances are full and your vehicles are the only other transport to the hospital,"

"Okay then, please come with us," Jeff said. He too recognized the look on Naomi's face.

"Solace tell the rest of the team that I'm with the Thunderbirds. I will handle everything on that end. And you better tell Simmons too. I am in charge of this case,"

"Sure thing Captain. Have fun," Solace said. Jeff led Naomi to Thunderbird 2 while Scott and Gordon carried Virgil to the Med Bay.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's our patient's name?" The doctor asked "An alias please,"

"Stephen Winchester," Naomi stepped in before the other members of International Rescue could answer "Born 18th July, 24 years old,"

"Okay then Mr Winchester, my name's Doctor Marinette Agreste and I'll be the doctor in charge of your treatment. Agent Winchester has my word that I will not reveal your true identity,"

"Thank you Doctor Agreste," The Commander told the doctor.

"No problem. I'll be prepping Mr Winchester for the CAT scan so you will be using Conference Room 4 while I do so," Dr Agreste said. Naomi nodded.

"Same passcode as before?"

"Of course,"

"Okay IR, come with me," Naomi said sternly. Jeff, Gordon and Scott followed.

"Are you alright Agent Winchester?" Jeff asked.

"No. I'm not! I just found out that my boyfriend is a member of a highly secretive organisation which gets just as much press as his family!" Naomi yelled "That whenever he was "Sitting at Home" he was saving the world! That he kept it from me! And it's not only him that lied to me! It was my best friend Scott as well! And I can probably guess who the other Operatives of International Rescue are now because of this information and I have no clue as to how I'm supposed to handle this!" And with that, Naomi broke down in tears. Scott rushed over to his best friend. He wanted to comfort her. But she wouldn't let him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you, John or Virgil again," She said, wiping her tears away "I'm going to go get an x-ray of my arm," She left the room and walked towards the x-ray department. Scott sighed. He knew she was right. Naomi would never be able to get rid of the feeling that would haunt her as long as she worked for the FBI. And because of that, Scott knew he and the oldest of his younger brothers would probably never hear from Naomi again. Scott sighed.

"She'll be alright Scotty," Gordon reassured him "Naomi will be fine,"

"I'm going to check on Virg," Scott said

Naomi's phone rang while she was waiting for her x-ray.

"Winchester," She answered

"Winchester!" Naomi's superior yelled on the other end of the line "I want you back in the office in 20 minutes!"

"Look Simmons a) I'm in the waiting room for x-rays so it's going to take a while and b) I know the identity of one of the Thunderbirds so it would be easier if I worked with them to avoid any more issues," Naomi told her boss "I'm working this case. I need to. If you want I'll get a little bit of information for us to work on because I don't care if I lose my job over this," And with that Naomi hung up on her boss.

"Naomi, you can go through now," The nurse said. Naomi nodded and turned her phone off.

"Naomi managed to figure out that I was Op 1," Scott said "I knew she was smart but to figure out I'm Op 1…"

"It's Naomi Winchester Scott – Naomi was always able to tell when you not getting enough sleep. She knows a lot more about us Tracy's than we think," Gordon said "Plus she thought I was John,"

"You're too short to be John." Jeff told his second youngest "Any idea on how long John and Alan are going to be?"

"Probably another three hours," Scott replied.

"We just have to wait,"

"I don't like waiting Dad," Gordon complained "Any idea on when Naomi's coming back?"

Virgil awoke to find his girlfriend sitting in a chair next to his bed. Her left arm was in a sling.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"It's just a sprain but the doc wants me to keep it elevated for a few weeks,"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Conference Room 4 doesn't have a television. Your room does," Naomi said, not looking at Virgil "I'm watching horror movies on Halloween in a hospital room when I should have been watching them with my boyfriend. When I should have been pretending to be scared to get some more cuddles. Also writing up an act that should keep your deepest secret free from people like me and the press. Now back to sleep Op 3. That broken ankle won't heal otherwise," Virgil sighed. Naomi was still stubborn as ever. And she wouldn't be calling her boyfriend by his real name in this situation. He closed his eyes and dreamt.

The room Virgil saw was white. Pure white. There was no chairs, tables or other pieces of furniture that make a room a room. But there was someone else in it. He was a tall, very skinny, brown haired male. Virgil placed him to be at least John's age.

"Hello Virgil," He said

"Do I know you?"

"You know my sister. She's the one who gave her my name when you broke her heart. Or at least some of it,"

"Stephen?" The man nodded "Why are you here? You've been dead for 23 years,"

"Honestly? I have no idea either. I died when I was three. Now I look like the same age as your brother. Maybe it's your subconscious?" Stephen replied "It's probably your subconscious since you've had brother/workmates speech at least twice and I haven't been one of them,"

"Probably. So are you going to give me the speech or not?"

"Not. You've already broken her heart when she found out you know what. So I'm going to give you the you need to get back together because you make her happy and she makes you happy speech,"

"Naomi is super stubborn. She won't listen to me,"

"You think I don't know that? She's my sister. She survived a car crash with a huge shard of glass in her arm. You think she would have made it if she wasn't stubborn? It's a Winchester family trait. That and being bossy,"

"I've noticed," Virgil muttered.

"Naomi will come around. I know she will. Just let her sort her thoughts out in the meantime. She does have a gun and she won't be afraid to use it," Virgil smiled.

"Thanks Stephen,"

"No problem, now wake up – my sister has something to show you and your family,"

"Okay you're awake Op 3, perfect timing," Naomi said, pulling out her phone "This was sent over the internet a few hours ago,"

"I've been asleep for hours?" Naomi glared at the injured Thunderbird. She continued speaking.

"This is a video that was publish and it's pretty damaging to me and my career and a certain family that I've known for years. A family that's one of the richest families in the world. The person must have been a pretty good hacker because there's no way they could have gotten some of that footage," She positioned her phone so that every member of International Rescue could see. She pushed play and a video started playing.

"You think that every FBI Agent is good? Many have secrets which they wish to keep away from public eyes. One such agent is a Naomi Winchester who has assaulted a few people," A monotone voice said. Some video footage showed a young girl punch a boy in the nose in a room full of people and then the scene from the Olympics with Nico and Sam Jacks.  
"Then there's the family that most of America hero worships. They aren't what you think," The voice continued. A video showed another young boy punch the same young boy from earlier in the exact same place.  
"Wake up America. People aren't always who they say they are,"  
"Do you know who could have done this?" Commander asked.  
"I have a pretty good idea," Naomi said "There was this boy at my school. He was a bully and one day I punched him in the nose. Once we got to High School I guess I did do a little smart talk about my karate abilities. He probably has a grudge against me and the other boy in the video - Scott Tracy. He was the one who actually broke his nose, not me,"  
"So do you think he was behind the bombings?"  
"Yes I do," Naomi answered "But I'm pretty sure he isn't alone,"


	9. Chapter 9

October moved on and became November. The Tracy's were back on their Island with their machines underground. Naomi went back to work with a new determination. Alan and Gordon noticed the distance that had formed between their older brothers and their closest family friend. So both tried their hardest to get the four adults talking again. Alan invited Naomi to every Track Meet he could. The times when Scott, John or Virgil were sitting with Naomi in the stands were bad times. If Naomi didn't know their secret, there would be talking. There would be laughing. There would be screaming and yelling when Alan won, or came close to, an event. Now there was just uncomfortable silence and a small amount of clapping. Gordon decided to invite the FBI agent to the Island for Thanksgiving, but she gratefully declined the invitation. She had said that she was going to Cimarron for Thanksgiving and spending the weekend with her Uncle and his wife. And there was nothing Alan and Gordon could do about it. Alan had overheard Naomi and Scott arguing with each other. He had overheard her tell him that the only reason she was there was because it was for Alan. Because this time she was going to keep her promise to him and to Gordon. Among other things. It seemed whatever the Terrible Twosome tried to do failed. And it was bumming them out. Of course, time moved on and suddenly it was the beginning of December. And things were about to change.

Gordon was walking through the hallways of his father's company's headquarters. The building was only part of the impressive New York Skyline, yet Gordon couldn't feel anything less than sorrow. He knew Naomi had every reason to be mad at him and his family. And he knew that she had every reason not to be. He knew that she cared deeply for his brothers and for him. He knew that Scott was basically her brother. He knew that she cared for John like the little brother she once had. He knew that Naomi was head over heels for Virgil. He knew that she practically raised Alan after Lucy Tracy died. He knew that Naomi was someone he could confined in with all his emotions; she being around the same age as he was when she lost her mum. But he also knew that she didn't know how to process what she knew. Gordon just hoped that she could figure the problem out soon. He hated his brothers being apart from their best friend. He hated seeing Naomi losing her family all over again. Gordon hoped it would all end soon. Gordon was so lost in thought that he bumped into an employee.

"Sorry, didn't see you," Gordon muttered.

"Oh don't worry little Gordy, no one will for a long time," A familiar voice told the second youngest Tracy. And suddenly, Gordon's world went black.

Jeff Tracy was working on some International Rescue paperwork in his New York office when the email came through. He opened it, confused by the address (it was unknown to him) and the subject of the email. A video started to play.

"If you want to see your son again, do as we say. We'll be sending you more videos on the hour with our requests. Get in touch with that FBI Agent you have under your thumb. Do as we say and you may get your son back home," A monotone video said. It was the same monotone voice as the one from the video Naomi had shown them back in the hospital. Jeff was worried. Scott was in Thunderbird 5, doing his last rotation for the year. And both Virgil (who was still on bed rest for another few days) and John were back on the island with Kyrano, Ohana, Tin Tin and Brains. That left his youngest two; Gordon and Alan. Gordon was in New York with him, checking on a few projects in the aquanatical division and collect a few packages to take back to the island. Alan was still at Warton's for another week before leaving for Christmas break. Warton's was supposed to have the top notch security. And the principal hadn't called about Alan being missing. Jeff turned on his phone and called Gordon. Gordons's phone was answered but it wasn't Gordon who answered.

"I thought I told you to get in touch with the FBI Agent not you son?" The Monotone voice answered

"My son has her number," Jeff told the voice, trying to style out the hole that he might have fallen into. He didn't want Gordon to get hurt because of him. Not again.

"I'm not so sure about that Mr Tracy. Not according to the September issue of The Maze," The voice said "I'm pretty sure your older sons have contact with the Agent Naomi Winchester," Jeff sighed.

"My older sons and Agent Winchester are not talking to each other at this moment. Only Gordon and my other son could get in contact with her and not get ignored,"

"Well call your other son to get in touch with her. I'll see you in 47 minutes Mr Tracy," The call ended and Jeff was left in the silence of his office. The first thing he did was contact his Sectary Annabeth Peterson.

"Annabeth," He said, slightly stressed out

"Yes Mr Tracy,"

"Call John and Virgil. Tell them that Gordon is missing. Do not call the police,"

"Of course Mr Tracy. What about Alan and Scott?"

"Scott will get the message from Virgil and John. I'm calling Alan. Hopefully he can get in touch with Naomi Winchester," Annabeth disconnected and Jeff brought up Alan's number on his phone. He pushed dial.

Alan was walking to his dorm with a couple of his friends when his phone started ringing. The Caller ID showed that it was his dad. Alan frowned. His Dad would never call at this time.

"Are you going to pick it up?" Bob asked. Alan nodded.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Alan said, answering his call.

"Hey Dad,"

"Alan, Virgil and John are going to come pick you up from school. Gordon's been kidnapped,"

"What!?"

"I know. But you need to get in contact with Naomi. The kidnappers specifically asked for her,"

"Okay. Do you know how long we have?"

"I'm not sure. I'll see you soon Alan,"

"See you soon Dad. I love you,"

"I love you too Sprout,"

"Dad!" The call ended. Alan opened up his contact book and found Naomi. He pressed dial.

Naomi was working on some paperwork when her phone rang. She didn't bother looking at her caller ID.

"Go for Winchester,"

"Hey Naomi, its Alan,"

"Hey Alan. What are you calling for?" Naomi smiled at the sound of the youngest Tracy's voice. Even though it had a slight hint of worry.

"Well Dad said to call you. Apparently the kidnappers want you specifically,"

"What a minute, back up. What kidnappers?"

"Gordon has been kidnapped,"

"Okay, I'm going to put you on hold, I'll be right back," Naomi told Alan "Solace!"

"Yeah Captain?"

"I want you to get in contact with NYC CJC for me. Tell them that Agent Naomi Winchester is taking point on a case – it's a matter of life and death if they don't let me have jurisdiction also tell them to discreetly get in contact with Jeff Tracy or his secretary,"

"Okay Captain,"

"And Flaggon," Naomi's team mate looked up "Tell Agent Simmons I'm going to New York. I'll call with more details later,"

"Sure thing Winchester," Naomi grabbed her leather jacket and bag and walked out of her office.

"Alan, you still there?"

"Yep,"

"Tell me what you know about your brother's kidnapping,"

"Well all I know is that Gordon is missing and the kidnappers asked for you specifically,"

"Thanks Alan. Tell you dad that I'm on the next fight out of DC. I'll see you soon,"


	10. Chapter 10

Agent Zillwood met Naomi at the airport and took her to Tracy Towers.

"Any reason why you need jurisdiction?"

"Kidnapping. The kidnappers asked for me specifically,"

"Aren't you too close to this case?"

"A little but if it stops Squ- I mean Gordon from being hurt I'll do it,"

"The Tracy's are very lucky to have you on their side,"

"Believe me – it's me who's lucky," Naomi muttered as Agent Zillwood pulled over.

"Need any help?"

"I'm not risking anymore innocent lives. I'll call for back up,"

"Be safe Agent Winchester,"

"When are we ever safe?" Zillwood laughed and drove off. Naomi walked into the reception area and flashed the receptionist her badge.

"I'm here to see Jeff Tracy,"

"Of course Agent," The receptionist said, letting Naomi through. Alan greeted her on the other side.

"Thanks for coming Naomi," He said, hugging her.

"You know I'll always come. I always have," Naomi replied, returning the hug "Let's see your father and brothers,"

"Virgil. Scott. John," Naomi coldly said. Virgil and Scott looked at their feet. John was confused. He understood that Naomi was mad at his immediate older and younger brothers but not why she was mad at him.

"Thank you for coming Agent Winchester," Jeff told his old neighbour's niece.

"No problem Mr Tracy. You know me and my need to save people," Naomi replied, smiling at the oldest Tracy in the room "Has the kidnapper talked to you or emailed you since you spoke to Alan?"

"He's sent me one more email since. It has a video attachment with his first demand," Jeff answered, turning his laptop to face Naomi. The clip played.

"The Agent has been contacted and you have so far followed my instructions. My first request is that you transfer $8.4 Million to the account in the email. Preferably with some money from the lovely Agent Winchester," The monotone said "You have an hour," The video ended.

"Any ideas?" Scott asked, his voice full of worry.

"I have two plans. Plan one is you send that to my home email and I'll forward it onto the NYC CJC while Plan two consists of me ringing the kidnappers to get more information," Naomi said "Both have their risks. But both have their pros. My bank account only has very little that I can access as most is going to my student loan, my wedding if it ever happens, money for any children I decide to have and for travelling purposes. I have maybe $1000 at the least," Naomi explained "So you guys get started on the emails, I'll ring now,"

It was dark. There was no other words for it. Gordon was tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth, almost as if he was in one of those old movies. There was a laptop where two men had huddled around. Gordon had managed to identify one of them. The younger one was Sam Jacks, his team mate from the Olympics. The older one had introduced himself as Riley Joseph, an old "friend" of Scott's. Gordon remembered the story Naomi and Scott had told him on their front porch in Kansas. He promised to never tell his mum about it. He didn't even tell his dad about. Riley was the person whose nose had been broken by Scott and Naomi. He could use this information against his kidnappers. If only there was some way to get in contact with them. Suddenly, The Little Mermaid's Under the Sea started playing. A small light shone from where Jacks and Joseph where. Gordon shrugged as best as he could when they looked his way. Jacks picked the phone up and answered.

"We said not to contact anyone but that agent friend of yours Mr Tracy," The monotone voice answered.

"This isn't Mr Tracy. This is Agent Naomi Winchester from the CJC in Washington, DC. I was wondering if you would explain a few things to me," There was a slight pause. The only noise heard in Jeff Tracy's office was the rush of traffic outside.

"What would you like to know Miss Winchester?"

"It's Agent Winchester and for starters I would like to know how much of my money that you want. And then I want to know how Gordon is. I want to be able to have a small conversation with him. Calm his nerves and all," Naomi replied, frowning at a little at the belittling of her name and job. She didn't see Scott smile. He knew exactly what was going on. She was going to calm him down the same way she had done when Scott's mother had died. Because every single Tracy left the Swiss Alps scarred. Even if it wasn't visible.

"We would like to have at least $1000 of your money in the amount sent by Mr Tracy," The voice told Naomi.

"Okay then. And Gordon?"

"Naomi?" Gordon's voice came through on the phone.

"Hey Squirt," Naomi's voice tone changed dramatically. Before it was professional; cool, calm and collected. Now it was full of emotion; fear, worry, doubt and relief.

"I'm working with your family to get you back. I'll try everything I can. And I mean everything. I'm not breaking my promise. Never again. And if I can't I'm sure your... Err friends will come rescue you,"

"I know you are. Naomi," Gordon said "But if you can't help I want you and Scott to know that I never told Mum about that thing that happened ten years ago,"

"Okay Squirt. We love you. Remember that,"

"I will," And the phone call disconnected. Naomi looked at Scott and they were both transported to the afternoon on the front porch of the Tracy house in Kansas. A time when everything was perfect. A time when they were kids with not much to care about in this world.

"Naomi," John spoke up "Gordon might have hit his head. Mum wasn't alive ten years ago," All the Tracy's bar Scott were frowning. Scott scoffed and the frowns turned to glares faced towards him.

"Well he probably has, but not like that," Scott said quickly.

"Gordon's smarter than we all give him credit for. I can't believe he remembers that exact moment," Naomi agreed.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked.

"Gordon was giving us a hint of who might have kidnapped him," Scott explained "Something so cryptic that only three people would be able understand,"

"So what would you, Gordon and Naomi all understand?" Jeff asked.

"Remember when Scott and I first started going to karate lessons?" John and Virgil nodded "Do you remember why we started doing those lessons?" Again John and Virgil nodded.

"Well when the thing first happened, Mr Turner and Mum made Naomi and I promise to never tell Gordon, and later Alan, about what happened," Scott explained "It seemed that they both agreed that if Gordon knew about what we did he would get ideas,"

"He was trouble maker even back then," Naomi said, smiling "But one summer afternoon, Gordon decided to ask some questions. Why I called him Squirt, Why I had this scar, what panic attacks are and finally the story of the broken nose,"

"Hold up!" Alan said "I'm confused. Someone please explain,"

"We were ten. Naomi had a panic attack. A guy, Riley Joseph, found some stuff out. Used it to his advantage. Naomi punched him in the nose. We were all sent to the principal's office where I punched him in his nose again and broke it. It was all in the video Naomi was sent," Scott quickly explained.

"So you think the person who kidnapped Gordon is the person who you two punched in the nose?" Virgil said "The same person who you think was tied to the bombings,"

"I looked into it, like I said I would," Naomi told the Tracy's "And I found something. Joseph's next of kin is a half-brother called Sam Jacks. The two of them must be working together. Joseph has got nothing to with the making of the videos and the monotone voice because from what the FBI and the Police have gathered on him. He's been arrested three times for illegal drug charges. We found no computers or laptops or anything. Just burner phones. I doubt Joseph has anything to do with that. He's probably the one who makes the bombs. But what I'm more worried about is his partner in crime,"

"Who is?" John asked.

"The same guy who assaulted me and Gordon in Japan," Naomi told the Tracy's "No prior record but he graduated from MIT basically at the top of his class,"

"I see," Jeff muttered "So what are we to do?"

"I get my guys to do some research on these two while you and I Mr Tracy have our bank accounts to work on. We can put on a tracer so that we can retrieve the money later. We only have ten minutes for the deadline,"

At nine pm the last video message for the day came. At nine fifteen, Alan and John headed off to bed. Mere 15 minutes Jeff left as well. Leaving Scott, Naomi and Virgil in the office. Naomi got out her drawing notepad and started sketching a new character. Scott left at ten. In was half past ten when Virgil decided he had enough of sitting around. He was about to leave when he remembered that Naomi may not have a place to stay. She had come pretty quick and probably didn't have time to book herself a hotel room.

"Naomi?" Virgil spoke up. The brown haired women looked up. She removed one of her headphones.

"Yeah?"

"There's a spare room in the apartment above. If you want to sleep there I would suggest you come now. Only members of the Tracy Family can get up there," Virgil told her. Naomi pulled her other headphone out, grabbed her backpack and closed her notepad.

"I would love to sleep in a bed. Who knows how many times I've fallen asleep on a couch that belonged to the Tracy's," Naomi said, smiling "Fresh eyes might be needed for this case," Virgil nodded.

"Thanks for coming,"

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for your family even if you've lied to me. I'll find Gordon Virgil. If it's the one thing I can do for you before I consider what to do with all the information I have, I'll save him. I will not let you go through what I've been through with losing my little brother and what you Tracy's went through when your mum died. Never again. That's a promise Virgil, and I keep mine,"


	11. Chapter 11

Scott walked into the apartment's kitchen to find Naomi cooking breakfast. She was wearing one of his spare shirts.

"Isn't that one of my shirts?" He asked.

"Yep, borrowed it when you went running," She replied "Also didn't I tell you guys not to outside the building?"

"Nope,"

"Well it's standard procedure here. Don't go outside. Don't leave the building unless you're with me," Naomi explained, piling pancakes on a plate "Go wake your brothers, breakfast is ready,"

"Speaking of brothers, why didn't you take Virgil's?"

"Because at the moment we aren't technically dating, his building is bulkier than mine and plus I stole like five of your shirts back in Kansas so it came naturally," Scott smiled. He could see the sadness that flowed from her. She wanted to forgive Virgil, and in turn the rest of the older Tracy's, but there was something else stopping her. Scott made a mental note to tell Alan about this so that the youngest could pull one of his famous lock door tricks.

The Tracy's and Naomi ate the pancakes. John and Alan ate them plain. Scott and Naomi piled on the golden syrup and icing sugar while Jeff and Virgil smothered butter on theirs.

"So my team in DC emailed me last night with some files about the brothers," Naomi told them "I've skimmed them and honestly it will give us a better idea on where they're keeping Gordon. And with the way they're communicating with us it might just narrow our options down,"

"How so?" Jeff asked as he handed Alan two more pancakes.

"Well for starters, they have only been communicating with us through emails even though they have Gordon's phone," Naomi said, finishing off her tenth pancake "That means they're either in a place where cell reception is bad or they just have the money for a phone, burner or otherwise,"

"So you're saying they've got Wi-Fi but they don't have a phone," John said "That's highly illogical,"

"Unless they have a wireless pocket Wi-Fi thing that has preloaded data," Naomi provided the answer "Plus you don't need the internet to make videos or create a monotone voice. Saves them money,"

"So what do we do first?"

"We go to the library," Naomi said "I need some books,"

"You do realise I could do the hacking for you right?" John stated as Naomi pulled some books off the shelf.

"And explain to a judge and jury as to why I let a civilian, and the older brother of the kidnapped, do something when there's no record of you ever been able to do what I need to do. Because if I was the jury, I would see that something's up and I believe you don't want anyone else finding out the secret behind the family business," Naomi replied.

"I could tell what to do. Instruct you so that technically you're the one doing the hacking not me. You could say you did the hacking. I'm sure that would work,"

"It won't. The judge, the defendant and prosecutor will be able to get a file on me. In that file will be my scores from Quantico. I just passed my course on hacking. Plus my co-workers know that I would probably be covering something up if I did that. And they can't help me if that happens,"

"So you're getting books out so that you can say that you learn about it a bit more and it's totally viable,"

"Yes. Now you wouldn't by any chance have a library card would you?" John rolled his eyes and handed the women a rectangular piece of plastic. Naomi smiled.

"Just like old times huh?" She said.

"Well we're not in Kansas anymore Toto,"

"You're using a Wizard of Oz quote on me? I thought you knew me better. If anything you should have made a reference to Supernatural,"

"They did a whole episode on the Wizard of Oz in season nine Naomi. And I'm also pretty sure that one of the brothers, probably Dean, said that it some point,"

"You boys have too much time on your hands,"

"So what do you plan to do with your new found hacking skills?" Alan asked ever so innocently. Scott had told while Naomi and John were out that Naomi and Virgil needed to talk and get things off their chest. Scott had ordered a lock door trick and Alan was happy to serve.

"Well I'll be able to find out the location of the J Boys by following their digital footprints back to wherever they are," Naomi explain "And maybe hack into their webcam so that I can see Gordon,"

"That's interesting,"

"Also have any emails come in yet?"

"None that I know of," Alan said "You might want to ask Virgil. He's the one who's been hovering over Dad's laptop for the past hour,"

"Okay then. I'll go talk to my boyfriend whom I've been having a break from for the last couple of months," Naomi muttered, picking up a banana milkshake.

"Have fun," Alan said cheerfully as Naomi walked towards his father's office. He waited for Naomi to enter and get closer to Virgil than the door. Alan sprinted towards the door and slammed it shut. He then proceed to lock the door.

Virgil and Naomi heard the door slam shut. Both ran to the door. Both were too late.

"ALAN!" They yelled in unison.

"Sorry guys but the rest of us are staging an intervention," Alan's voice told the couple "You're not coming out until you work it out,"

"You sneaky little…" Naomi said "I taught you this trick!"

"I know. The irony of this," Alan laughed.

"Let us out Alan. Naomi won't be able to help Gordon if she's locked in here," Virgil reasoned with his little brother.

"All the more reason to sort out your sexual tension,"

"What about chargers for my laptop, Mr Tracy's laptop and my phone?" Naomi asked "Can't help if any of the devices are dead,"

"Your chargers are in the middle draw of Dad's desk. You'll find his charger in the top draw,"

"And food and drinks?" Virgil asked

"Your favourite snacks are in the cupboard and there's bottled water in the mini fridge," Naomi shook her head.

"When I get out of here Alan, you'll regret it,"

"Oh and there's security in the vents and there are no windows that open in there. I wouldn't try anything,"

"Looks like we've got the odds against us Naomi,"

"Want to wait it out? We'll eat all the food and drink the water and quite frankly I could sue them for imprisonment,"

"Sure," Virgil agreed.

They sat in silence for over an hour. Naomi was tapping away at her laptop, writing some reports and trying to trace the emails back to the source. Trying being the operative word. Every now and again Naomi would mutter

"Hurry up and send an email. I need a fresh one," Virgil was trying to draw something. The New York Skyline. The couch. The pot plant on his dad's desk. But all he wanted to draw was Naomi. Her light brown fringe that swept over her eyes when she didn't want it to. Her ice blue eyes full of determination and her lip bite. Virgil knew he was in love. And he knew that she loved him. Alan was right, they needed to get rid of the things between them.

"Naomi we need to talk," Naomi looked up from her laptop.

"Your dad set it up so that other families didn't have to go through what you guys went through right?"

"Yeah,"

"But you let Alan who's only seventeen and Gordon who's only just recovered from his crash,"

"Their choice. Dad wanted to wait with Alan until he had at least finished High School but then Gordon almost died and Alan did as much as he could. He had been looking up at us as heroes for years and Alan decided, with one man down, he'd try his best to fill in,"

"So if I wasn't a fed would you have told me?"

"I was working on telling you," Naomi raised an eyebrow "Okay, I wasn't, but I was thinking about telling you. I feel that if I was to marry you, you would have had to know. I would have told you long before I decided to propose," Naomi was silent. Virgil had told her outright that he was thinking that they would marry and start a family.

"Sorry for overreacting," Virgil walked over to his girlfriend and put a comforting arm around her.

"That's okay. I was somewhat at fault. After all if my mask hadn't cracked, you would have been living in bliss,"

"And what if you had died or been badly injured on another mission? What would your father and brothers say? Oh by the way we're the internationally famous, yet completely anonymous, International Rescue and your boyfriend, whom we know you love dearly, died while rescuing a kitten from the tree?"

"I hadn't thought of that,"

"But I overreacted. I was afraid and I didn't know how to cope. I really should have left my emotions hide until I got to the hospital,"

'It's not your fault Naomi,"

"Oh my gosh Virgil!" Naomi yelled "I'm trying to apologize!"

"And so am I," Virgil pulled Naomi in for a kiss. The sound of the door unlocking was masked by a pinging noise coming from Jeff's laptop. Naomi pulled away and looked at the laptop. Her fingers went to the keys and she started typing.

"Get your family in here Virg, I think we'll be able to find Gordon now,"

The Tracy's crowed around Naomi. John kept wanting to correct Naomi and help her out. It took time for Naomi to get her way through all the digital footprints but she managed to get them.

"Okay I'm going to send this perimeter to the CJC here in New York. I'm going to order a strike team once they narrow down the locations. Scott, I know you'll want to come a long, and I'm sure there's some way I can get you there. You're pretty useful when it comes to dealing with guns,"

"Well let's get a move on already," Scott said "We've have my brother to save,"

"I'm going to have so much paperwork to do after this,"


	12. Chapter 12

It took the lab three hours to narrow down a location. It then took another two hours for Naomi to organize a strike team through the proper channels. 30 minutes later, Naomi, Scott and ten New York agents were strapping bullet proof vests and various guns to their bodies. Naomi and Scott both opted for a nine millimetre glock while the ten New Yorkers had rifles. Scott watched Naomi strap a third gun to her belt.

"It's for Gordon," She explained "He can use a gun right? Being ex WASP and all,"

"He can," Scott confirmed.

"Okay listen up everyone!" Naomi called for silence "Our main objective is to find Gordon Tracy and free him from his captors. The captors are Riley Joseph and Sam Jacks. Both are wanted for questioning about the bombings in DC and other cities. Joseph has some form of vendetta against myself and Scott Tracy and won't be afraid to harm Gordon if we get in his road. Likewise, his brother has it in for Gordon and quite possibly me,"

"What's the plan of action Agent Winchester?" One of the NY agents asked.

"We go in, six of team from the front and the rest plus Scott and I will come from the back of the building. Hopefully we'll be able to take down the suspects without a fire fight. Is everything clear?"

"Yes Mam," The echoes of the agents agreed.

"This is Strike Team alpha, we're all in position," The leader of one half of the team reported.

"Okay. On my mark," Naomi quietly said "Three. Two," Naomi heard Scott tense "One. Go! Go! Go!" Naomi pulled the back door open and together with Scott and the other half of the strike team, she ran into the building. What they weren't expecting were bullets piecing through skin. Most of the New York agents were hit. A few managed to make it to the centre of the building to see a table with a laptop and a few other pieces of technology set up. And Gordon Tracy, beaten and bruised, tied to a chair. Naomi and Scott could barely tell where the red blood stopped and where the red hair started. Several shots were fired and the remaining New York agents fell to the ground. A metal clanking was heard before a rusting steel cage fell. It trapped both Naomi and Scott.

"Not so strong now are you Naomi?" A sneering voice said from the shadows "Or you Scott. The golden boy and girl from Cimarron. A FBI Agent with her own team and an ex Air Force Captain turn billionaire's son who sits on his tropical island,"

"I'm still strong Riley," Naomi growled. She didn't know if it was Joseph or Jacks speaking but she highly doubted that it would Jacks.

"If anything you're the weak one Riley," Scott said "You're the one who trapped us in a cage,"

"I wouldn't threaten us Tracy. Or the red head gets it," The brown haired figure of Sam Jacks walked out of the shadows and held a gun at Gordon's head "I thought we told you not to contact anyone but the Fed,"

"Actually you told Mr Tracy not to contact anyone but me. You didn't say anything about me contacting me," Naomi shrugged her shoulders "Now can you call an ambulance or two because quite frankly, I don't want to be the one telling New York agents' families that they were shot and died because I couldn't get them to a hospital because I was too involved with the case,"

"Well that just depends on Scott's daddy," Riley said as he too stepped out of the shadows "Let's just hope that he has enough money to save all these people,"

"You won't get away with this Riley," Scott spat.

"But I already have," Riley laughed. Naomi smirked. Ever so slightly she brought out her second gun. Scott saw what his friend was doing. He too drew his gun.

"You really should have taken our weapons off us," Naomi told the brothers "I mean we could do anything them. She aimed at the laptop and fired once. Both Riley and Sam ducked

"And you really should have used…" Scott kicked at the rusting bars one by one "A better cage. Do you know how easy it is to break rusting metal?" Suddenly, Riley pulled out his gun and aimed it at Naomi and Scott.

"Don't move," Sam hissed "Or your brother gets it,"

"I'll take the swimmer, you've got Squirt?" Naomi asked her best friend.

"You know I do," Scott smirked. Naomi fired a shot at Sam. She was aiming at the hand that held the gun pointed at Gordon. He dropped the gun and clutched his hand. Sam fell to the floor and hit his head. Scott rushed forward and grabbed the chair which Gordon was tied to. Scott just kept running. He was not going to stop until he was outside. Naomi on the other hand had to deal with the two J Boys. She went in to deal with Riley first. The other brother was injured and wasn't much of a threat. In three movements, Riley was down.

"Riley Joseph you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Gordon Tracy, the possible manslaughter of ten New York Agents and the imprisonment of FBI Agent Naomi Winchester and Scott Tracy," Naomi told her captor turn captive as she placed the metal handcuffs around Joseph's wrists "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law," Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scott come back into building.

"I've called an ambulance," He informed her.

"Take Riley for me please?" Naomi asked "I've got to deal with the other brother," Scott nodded. He was walking towards her when he saw Sam Jacks reach for his gun. Jacks' hand was unstable as it was shaking slightly. Scott saw him put pressure on the trigger

"Naomi! He's going to shoot!" A final shot was fired and the bullet lodged itself into Naomi's right arm. Right in the spot where a glass shard had lodged itself into when she was 5. Naomi collapsed to the ground and red blood started to come out of her arm. Scott sprinted towards his best friend, grabbed her extra set of handcuffs, and tackled Jacks to the ground. In a few minutes both Jacks and Riley were captured. Forgetting the criminals, Scott went over to his best friend.

"You're going to make it Naomi," He told her "We're not going to lose you too,"

"I'm fighting," Naomi whispered "Apply pressure dummy," Scott nodded and brought out a napkin from his pocket. He held it to Naomi's arm.

"Stay with me Naomi," Scott said "Don't close your eyes," Scott could feel the hot tears falling down his face as he watched his friend bleed out.

"We'll take it from here sir," A male voice said, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Thank you," Scott whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Naomi woke up to a steady beeping noise. She groaned. It was her phone telling her to get up. Naomi opened her eyes to see her uncle and his wife sitting in chairs. They were both looking at her.

"Uncle Dean?" She sleepily said "Aunt Julie? What are you doing here?"

"You're awake!" Dean yelled joyfully "She's awake,"

"Dean, you're going to wake all the sleeping babies in the hospital," His wife scolded him.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked again. She took in her surroundings. It was then that she figured out where she was and why.

"I got hurt didn't I?"

"You were shot in your right arm Naomi," Her uncle told her "You've lost a lot of blood and well, we don't know the full extent of the damage caused by the bullet and surgery," A female doctor came through the door.

"Hello Agent Winchester, my name is Doctor Megan Greenwood, glad to see you're awake," She said "How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"Well I guess I was a bit confused when I woke up but I think I'm fine. What about Gordon and Scott? What happened to them?"

"Gordon Tracy is recovering from a few bruises and a possible concussion plus serve dehydration. Scott Tracy and the rest of the family are fine,"

"Would Naomi be able to have visitors? I know from experience that Virgil and Scott will want to come and see my niece," Dean asked "Virgil's her boyfriend and Scott's been her best friend for years,"

"Normally we wouldn't but they've been driving me crazy," Naomi weakly laughed "Who would you like to see first?"

"Scott," Naomi replied. Dr Greenwood left the room. She shortly returned with the tall black haired Tracy.

"Hey Naomi," Scott said, smiling at his friend.

"Hey Scott," Naomi smiled back "Uncle Dean, Aunt Julie? Could you give us some privacy please? Go do the whole protective dad speech on Virgil,"

"Of course," Julie said as she dragged her husband out of the room.

"How are you feeling Naomi?" Scott asked.

"Better. How's Virgil?"

"You don't want to know about Gordon or me?"

"Oh Doctor Greenwood told me about Gordon and I knew you'd be alright,"

"Now Naomi, I'll be back in a few hours to change your bandage," Dr Greenwood told her patient

"Well Virgil's worried out of his mind," Scott said as he watched the doctor leave the room. Naomi saw the look on his face. She had seen it a few times on his face while they were at high school. She had seen it on Virgil's face when they went on their dates. Her friend was falling in love.

"Of course he is. His girlfriend got shot in the arm and is in hospital. I mean besides being completely in love with me and worried out of his mind,"

"He's fine I guess,"

"And you? I mean you saw your brother beaten and bruised and your best friend get shot. That's got to mess up your head,"

"It's nothing compared to what I saw in the Air Force,"

"True," Naomi agreed, thinking about all the things she had seen while on duty "Can you please get Virgil?"

"Of course, don't do anything while I'm gone,"

"Okay, I won't," Once Scott left the room and was out of sight, Naomi's eyelids started dropping. And soon she was sleeping once more.

Virgil was in the room when Naomi opened her eyes again.

"I feel asleep didn't I?"

"You look cute when you're sleeping," Naomi blushed

"Sorry for getting shot,"

"Hey, you saving my little brother. You were doing your job and your job just comes with a lot more hazards than others,"

"So your job doesn't have hazards?"

"Just a bit more," Naomi laughed.

"So how's Gordon?"

"He's doing fine. He'll be discharged in a few days and then he'll be sitting at home for a few weeks doing nothing,"

"That's good,"

"What about you?"

"Well we don't know the full extent of the damage to my arm. I hope it's not too bad. I'd hate to have to learn how to write again," Virgil laughed

"Maybe you'd like to spend your recovering on a tropical island. I hear sun works wonders,"

"We'll see but I won't be coming for Christmas and New Year's that's for sure. I've got a New Year's party to attend. My work place has decided that this year we're having a party to bring in the New Year,"

"That's cool,"

"You want to spend a few days in Washington DC to help me adjust over Christmas? I have a plus one for the party,"

"I'd love to be your plus one," Virgil got up and kissed his girlfriend. Naomi kissed him back.

"So what's up with the good Doctor Greenwood and your brother?"

"You've noticed it too?"

"Virgil, I've seen the look on his face a few times. I've seen it on your face. There's defiantly feelings there,"

"Well she did just save your arm,"

"True. I hope they don't have some kind of awkward sexual tension when we leave this hospital,"

"You're planning something aren't you?"

"Of course I'm planning something,"

After three days in hospital, Dr Greenwood discharged Naomi. Because of the bullet, part of Naomi's right arm was shattered. She wasn't allowed to go to work for a few months and then nothing more serious that doing paperwork. Scott knocked on the door to Naomi's hospital room.

"I hear that you're leaving back to the capital?" He asks jokingly. Dr Greenwood quickly turned away to face one of the monitors that had been hooked up to Naomi at one point. Naomi could have sworn that she saw Scott blush a little.

"Yeah, Uncle Dean and Aunt Julie are coming for Christmas. But since neither of them are here at this moment, I was wondering if you could take my stuff down to the car,"

"Of course," Scott smiled and picked up Naomi's backpack. He quickly left.

"Okay Doc, between two girls – not a FBI Agent and a Doctor – that boy likes you," Naomi addressed the elephant in the room "And I think you like him too,"

"H-How did you know?"

"Well it's my job to see if people are lying. I can normally tell what people are feeling. Plus I've known Scott since I was six. He's my best friend and I've seen similar looks on his face back when we were in High School. It's also pretty close to the look on my boyfriend's face when he sees me," Naomi told Dr Greenwood "Write down your number, I'll give it to him," Dr Greenwood smiled. She quickly did just that and handed it over to Naomi.

"Thanks,"

"No problem and thank you for saving my arm. I doubt I would even have it if it wasn't for you,"

"It's what I do," Dr Greenwood "I hope to see you around,"

"So I do I. Goodbye Dr Greenwood,"


	14. Prolouge

Snow hadn't come to Washington DC yet. Christmas was over and it was New Year's Eve. Virgil Tracy, true to his word, parked his car on the street outside his girlfriend's apartment. He wore his favourite jacket over his nicest pair of jeans and a shirt. While Naomi had said the dress code for her New Year's party was casual, Virgil wanted to make sure he looked good enough for the special event that was going to happen that night. His fingers wrapped around the small box that contained a ring. He had gone ring shopping after Naomi had left the hospital. Virgil originally wanted to give Naomi his mother's ring but as the oldest child, Scott got it. And his grandmother's ring was out of the question. It had been given to Alan before she died. So Virgil decided to ask Dean Turner if he had his sister's ring. But he didn't have it anymore. He had given it to Naomi on her 21st birthday. So together, Dean and Virgil decided on a ring that would be meaningful for Naomi. It was going to be a replicate of her mother's but with one major difference. Instead of a ruby, it was going to be an aquamarine; Naomi's favourite gem in her favourite colour. He just hoped she said yes. Naomi, wearing a puffer jacket, jeans and black converses, walked out of her apartment block. Her right arm was still in a sling. She smiled when she saw Virgil standing outside of his car. They kissed passionately before Virgil opened the car door for his girlfriend. She got in and in a few minutes, Virgil was pulling away at the curb.

The couple were met by Naomi's team. The last time Virgil had seen them was the DC Bombings. They were professionals then. But now they were just good mates who wanted to celebrate the coming in of the New Year. Virgil saw Nico Solace and Will di Angelo holding hands a few times during the night. Chase Flagon and his wife were nearly always on the dance floor. Connor Jones and Archie Roy were single males and they didn't mind getting in Naomi and Virgil's way. One more than one occasion both Naomi and Virgil had seen the two FBI agents watching the couple like eagles. By the time 11:45 rolled around all the team were sitting in a booth, nursing drinks.

"Well I've got an announcement," Naomi said, putting down her mug of hot chocolate.

"Are you and Virgil getting married?"

"Are you getting a pay raise?"

"Are you getting the head of department job?"

"Are you having a child?"

"No to all of them," Naomi laughed "As you know I was in a car accident as a kid. And that I had surgery on my right arm. And you guys also know that I got shot a few weeks ago in New York. Again I had to have surgery on my right arm. And I've finally gotten my report back and well the results are quite bad. I don't have the strength in my arm for this type of work and if I'm to carry on working for the FBI the only choice I have is to work in the paperwork department and you know me,"

"So you're throwing in the towel?" Chase asked

"Yeah. I have a few ideas on what I can do next but I've had my fun,"

"I propose a toast then," Nico said, holding up his beer bottle "A toast to the best team captain that a FBI Agent could ask for. To the health of Naomi Winchester!"

"To the health of Naomi Winchester," The booth clinked glasses, bottles and mugs. Will checked his watch.

"Hey only a minute till midnight," He said. Virgil left the booth, dragging his girlfriend out into the open. He got onto one knee and pulled out the small box which had been burning a hole in his pocket. He opened the lid.

"Naomi Elizabeth Winchester, will you marry me?" The countdown to midnight started.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Naomi pulled her boyfriend in for a New Year's kiss. They held it for what seemed like ages before Naomi pulled away.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you," Cheering rang up from the booth they had been sitting in mere minutes before. Virgil slipped the golden ring onto her left ring finger.

"I love you Naomi,"

"I love you too Virgil," They kissed some more.

"This is so going around the office," Connor said, putting away his phone, smiling cheekily. Naomi glared at her workmate.

"Well I guess you are getting married now," Archie said "You better take care of our captain now,"

"I'm not going to be your captain for much longer,"

"And you all are invited to the wedding," Virgil said "It's can't be a wedding without friends,"

The group celebrated the New Year for a few hours longer. They had fun and bid each other a happy New Year. But no one, not even security, saw the reporter enter the building and take video and photos of the happy couple. Alyssa Dawson was continuing her story even if the Tracy's didn't like it.


	15. Author's Notes

As always, the Tracy Family, Tracy Island and the Thunderbirds belong to Gerry and Silvia Anderson. However, Naomi Winchester, Dr Marinette Agreste, Dr Megan Greenwood, Dean and Julie Turner, Alyssa and Piper Dawson, Sam Jacks, Nico (Gordon's swimming buddy), Riley Joseph, Nico Solace, Will di Angelo, Chase Flaggon, Connor Jones and Archie Roy plus a few other characters all belong to me. Do NOT use these characters without permission from me. Also a pat on the back for anyone who can figure out who I based Dr Marinette Agreste, Nico Solace and Will di Angelo on.

As always there are characters that I have based off my friends. While planning these stories I realised how many friends I have and so a big shout out to them. If you guys are reading this and you don't see your name it probably means that I've not written you guys into the universe just yet. Alyssa Dawson is based off my friend Alyssa but I would like to point out that she would (probably) not do what Alyssa did the story. Caitlin's (the restaurant) is owned by Caitlin (obviously) who is based off my friend, Caitlin. Dr Greenwood is also based off a friend of mine.


End file.
